


Young hamilton reacts to hamilton

by Ferretdiamond



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't see enough smol hamilton, I'm bad at writing, M/M, Mainly in 3rd person, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young hamilton crew, not enough fluff, something I wrote randomly, they've never met before, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferretdiamond/pseuds/Ferretdiamond
Summary: Welp, this is what happens when you're bored in class. A story about the 14-year-old Hamilton crew reacting to themselves when they're older, and maybe in the future some time travel.Updated every Saturday





	1. Alexander Hamilton

3rd person pov  
Alexander Hamilton, currently a 14-year-old poor man. We see him writing, don't know what about but that doesn't make it any less in important. Suddenly the room darkened, Alex, confused and now blind, Looked around in panic. Then out of the darkness came two pairs of long rope like arms that wrapped around him faster than he could process, One covered his mouth before he could scream, the next his eyes, than a pair around his arms and legs like a snake, killing its prey. He Feels himself being moved in a direction but doesn't know which. No matter How much he wiggles and fights the arms don't loosen or show weakness, Than all feeling, is gone.  
???'s Pov  
I watched as a 14-year-old Alexander Hamilton falls down through the portal, John, also 14, falls through and lands on top of him and so does Hercules and Lafayette. Aaron Burr soon landing next to the pile onto goegre Washington who looks younger than he was before, The Skylar sisters landing with they're butts in the seats. Then as the rest land a 3-year-old Philip Hamilton lands in my arms, I smile 'he looks so cute and sweet'. He looks at me in confusion than looks around, Upon sight of his father he begins to wiggle and struggle in my arms before I put him down and he runs off to his dad who's looking around in confusion. Alex, confused and tired, look's at Philip and despite having no clue who the kid picks him up. Oh, you had no idea How badly I wanted to run up to them and fangirl.  
3rd person  
They all looked around confused, 'who are these people' they all thought. Then a 3-year-old freckled boy ran up to Alexander, "daddy, daddy" He exclaimed as he made grabby hands at the 14-year-old. Alex, confused, felt somewhat of a connection to the child and decided to pick him up. Suddenly the Skylar sisters, in love with the small human, ran up to Alex and Philip, and as Eliza made faces at the small boy "mommy" the boy smiled as he said this. Alex looked at her in shock, and she looked at him with the same expression in return. This got everyone to laugh or stare in shock, and soon everyone began to introduce themselves. Soon they were all seated and comfortable in the small theater the curtains began to close and they quieted.

[AARON BURR]  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

They looked around confused, what did this have to do with them. It made no sense to them, well other than the fact that Aaron was the one singing it.

[JOHN LAURENS]  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

Suddenly it clicked, this song was about one of them. Alex looked at the people singing in excitement, that had happened to him so maybe it was about him!

[THOMAS JEFFERSON]  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

John seemed to glare at that, he hated the thought that others who bled the same blood as him were treated wrongly.

[JAMES MADISON]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

While others struggled to find out who this kid was Alex knew that it was about him, and while yes upset that he was reminded about his past family it didn't seem to ruin his spirit.

[BURR]  
Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The worlds gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

Everyone leaned forward in the seat, who was this young man, what did he do to change the world, and why was he important enough to have a play about him.

[ALEXANDER HAMILTON]  
Alexander Hamilton  
My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait...

Everyone looked back at the beaming alexander, they looked at him in shock, john than smiled and turned back to the show and soon everyone else did the same.

[ELIZA HAMILTON]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

Alex smile didn't even falter a little bit, Yes a bad memory but he was too happy to think about that right now.

[FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON (whispering)]  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick  
[GEORGE WASHINGTON & COMPANY, BOTH]  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying  
“Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.”  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

Most pitied for Alex, and Aaron knew how he felt at that time. To lose family was something they both had in common and it was something he could relate to. 

[BURR & COMPANY, BOTH]  
There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man

Alex looked surprised, for him to go from where he was all the way to new york was a goal of his and to know that he complete it was an amazing feeling.

[COMPANY & HAMILTON, WOMEN, MEN]  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)  
In New York you can be a new man  
In New York, New York  
Just you wait!

The sound of Alexander's actor was amazing, it was so close to Alex's but a bit different in pitch, then again most of the actor's voices were.

[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

Alex was confused, he had always been told that he was special and smart for his age, but he didn't think that he could ever change the world. He was just him, he was just Alex, the poor orphan who people pitied.  
[BURR, MEN, & COMPANY]  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him  
Just you wait  
Another immigrant  
Comin’ up from the bottom  
Just you wait  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him

Everyone looked confused, how could someone who changed the world despite all his heartache somehow be forgotten. Then again America was probably different in the future than now, that didn't make it any less sad.

[MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON]  
We fought with him

[LAURENS/PHILIP]  
Me? I died for him

[WASHINGTON]  
Me? I trusted him

[ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA]  
Me? I loved him

[BURR]  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him

Aaron and John looked destroyed after those lines, to know that one of you died and the other shot the man that changed the world and that they considered a friend was the worst feeling ever.

[COMPANY]  
There's a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait!

[BURR]  
What's your name, man?

[COMPANY]  
Alexander Hamilton!

Alexander was so happy, to know that he changed the world after all that he's been through was amazing. Pride wasn't even close to how he felt but when he looked around and frowned. Aaron and John looked so upset, while others looked around confused. Aaron and John looked at each other and knew that they both felt the same way about this whole ordeal, They didn't like to know how the future turned out for them. The confused group Looked like just that, what did they have to do with any of this. Clearly, they were important but in what way, it didn't make sense to them. Maybe this wouldn't be as fun and happy as he thought it would be, after all two people just found out the horriable truth about they're future. He sorta felt what they felt, to know that one of his friends was gonna die, and to know that his friend was gonna shot him hurt. To know that people he wanted to keep so close were gonna end up with something so horriable was heart breaking, but now he knew he could change all that.


	2. Something is going on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face appears, but this isn't any ordinary new face! Phillip seems to know who this person is, and yet no one else does! This leads the gang to become suspicious! Chapters more detailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, we moved so there's a lot going on and I really didn't have the time to post this chapter despite it already being ready and written. Also if Alex's pov seems like it's the third person so sorry sorta did something in between writing it and came back and forgot what I was writing!

**3rd person**

, To say the least, everyone was pretty shaken up, Aaron had found out he killed a man he now called his best friend, John Had found out he DIES, and Alexander, well he was pretty proud, it sounds wrong but to see all that he completes in the future who could blame him! Though that didn't mean that Alex wasn't upset at all, in fact, Alex was a little upset, while yes he had made history he got one of his friends killed and managed to turn a friend into an enemy he later dies by!

**????? pov**

Oh how I wanted to run out and hug Aaron and John, To find out that you had a future like that must be terrible, maybe this wasn't such a good idea! The purple curtains slowly began to close and as they did I suddenly got an idea, taking out a black sharpie, what an artist always carries one, and drawing a pattern on my wrist I ran backstage. Pasting people on the way yelling 'pardon' and 'excuse me', then finally I made to my changing room and watched as my skin turned black as a night fury, hair changing the same and as my eye's morphed into one giant one, anything physical that made me well me other than my body type and clothes was changed! I took my red glasses off and put them in my coat pocket before heading off and away from the stage.

**Alexander pov( I've been really nerves about the so sorry if he seems a little OOC)**

As I tried to comfort Aaron and John I suddenly heard a noise to my left, quickly looking over I saw the shadow of a woman, if the long hair and the pear-shaped figure was anything to go by, and as she got closer I began to see her features, but she had none! This caused me to panic and everyone upon seeing my panic looked over to see what I was looking at, We all watched wearily as this figure walked towards us, suddenly Phillip, who was with Eliza at the time, struggled until he was free and ran towards the figure. I chased after him hoping to catch him before the thing does, but then just as I was about to grab his collar he slipped out of my reach, I could only watch as he ran towards the thing only.............................................. To be picked up!? It was strange that this thing, that Everyone thought was a threat, Pick up Phillip as if he was glass. Though it seemed that Washington wasn't having it, he pulled out a gun he had always carried in his gun holder and pointed it at the figure. The shadowy figure slowly put down Philip down, than once he was down slowly raised their hands in the air as if showing they were unarmed and not dangerous(I forgot the word I was supposed to put here). Philip, now irritated that he wasn't held by the figure, grabbed at its wrist and managed to smudge what seemed to be a symbol on the thing's wrist. The figure became alarmed and we all watched as it figures changed, Once long black hair turned purple, once was pitch black skin turned into a pale European color somewhat close to that of mine but lighter. The face that once had no physical appearance now had two bright hazel eyes that slightly squinted with some light golden glittering eyeshadow and brown-ish black mascara, lips had clear light purple glossy lipstick. The figure clearly knew that she was done for so she slowly pulled out a pair of light red glasses then suddenly........


	3. Well hello familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women disappear but then a familiar face comes into play!

**3rd person**

Then the lights went off, blinded and confused the group who had gotten closest to the figure looked around in warning. The lights slowly flickered back on after a while and the Women was gone! The Everyone began to look around for her, worried that she'd attack now that they couldn't find her but then the red curtains on the stage pulled back and a song began.

**[COMPANY] 1776. New York City**

It was clear that this was after Alexander had gotten off the boat and they were confused as to why this would be important.

**[HAMILTON] Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

Young Aaron, who was drinking soda but didn't know what it was, sat up almost spitting out his drink in shock that he had finally shown up!

**[BURR]**   
**That depends. Who’s asking?**

**[HAMILTON]**  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you  


**[BURR]  
I’m getting nervous**

**[HAMILTON]**  
Sir…  
I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

Everyone sweat drops at Alex's stupidity and short temper, why would you punch someone so important because of how he looked at you?

**[BURR]**   
**You punched the bursar**

**[HAMILTON]**   
**Yes!**   
**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid**

Alex was proud to have a defense, but When this was said everyone looked at him like he was stupid, "what?"

**So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?**

**[BURR]**   
**It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed**

Alex looked at Aaron in shock, why had he not told him this, Meanwhile others looked in pity at the poor boy.

 **[HAMILTON]**  
You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan  
God, I wish there was a war!  
Then we could prove that we’re worth more  
Than anyone bargained for…  
  
[BURR]  
Can I buy you a drink?  
  
[HAMILTON]  
That would be nice  
  
[BURR]  
While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice

Aaron smiled, he already knew what the actor was gonna say and he was proud of the saying, after all, it's what gets him around now and days.

 **Talk less**  
  
[HAMILTON]  
What?  
  
[BURR]  
Smile more  
  
[HAMILTON]  
Ha  
  
[BURR]  
Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for  
  
[HAMILTON]  
You can’t be serious

Alexander thought on it, it was good advice, Talking like this version of him had would give any enemy more than enough evidence against him!

 **[BURR]  
You wanna get ahead?  
  
[HAMILTON]  
Yes**  
  
 **[BURR]**  
 **Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead  
  
[LAURENS]**  
 **Yo yo yo yo yo!**  
What time is it?

John smiled at his actor, finally, his handsome actor was back and honestly they were both handsome, a true ladies man, or at least that's how he thinks of them( he really isn't)

**[LAURENS]**   
**Show time! Show time! Yo!**   
**I’m John Laurens in the place to be!**   
**Two pints o’ Sam Adams, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!**   
**Those redcoats don’t want it with me!**   
**Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!**

**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**Oui Oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette!**   
**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**   
**I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”**   
**Tell the King “Casse toi!” Who’s the best?**   
**C’est Moi!**

**[MULLIGAN]**   
**Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan**   
**Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya mother said: “Come again?”**

Finally, their actors were back, Hercules smiled at Lafayette and they both laughed, Lafayette liked his actor, after all, he spoke great french!

**[MULLIGAN]**   
**Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course**   
**It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**   
  
**[LAFAYETTE]**   
**Wow**   
  
**[LAURENS]**   
**No more sex, pour me another brew, son!**   
**Let’s raise a couple more…**   
  
**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**   
**To the revolution!**

They all looked at Hercules in confusion, even he himself was confused, why would he say much less do that!?

**[LAURENS]**   
**Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!**   
  
**[MULLIGAN]**   
**Aaron Burr!**   
  
**[LAURENS]**   
**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**   
  
**[BURR]**   
**Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand**   
**You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land**   
  
**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**   
**Boooo!**   
  
**[LAURENS]**   
**Burr, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?**   
  
**[HAMILTON]**   
**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for?**   
  
**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**   
**Ooh**   
**Who you?**   
**Who you?**   
**Who are you?**   
  
**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**   
**Ooh, who is this kid? What’s he gonna do?**

Aaron was a little alarmed about how the older Hamilton had insulted his older self, but it was clear so was this Hamilton, it was as if they were two different people, oh wait they pretty much were. Soon everyone was talking about the song, saying how amazing it was and how good the actors were. Then out of the corner of his eye, Aaron saw some purple hair, looking closer he saw the women from earlier! Now alert he Ran up and on the stage before the giant red curtains could close, and upon seeing the young 14-year-old Aaron coming towards her the purplenette quickly hid behind the barrel prop. Aaron, desperate to get answers through the cardboard across the stage, luckily for him the few actors there were in the song had already gone backstage and didn't hear it land but the other hamisqaud did and quickly ran up. An alert Washington ran up and pointed his gun at her head, " Explain!". Then they heard a sharp clapping, standing there was Alexanders Actor, his long brown hair down to his shoulders and his skin tone now slightly darker than the real alexander's. Standing in front of them was the great Lin Manuel Mindara, the man who made it all, the play, the songs, and the man that who upon hearing he could make his dream come true, brought them to where they were now!

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update next week, or at the end of this week!


	4. Lin(Sorry its short!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at notes as to why so short!

Alexander's Pov  
"Lin!" We heard the purple headed women yell, she shot up and ran behind the man. Washington quickly pointed his gun at the two, "Explain!" he yelled! The man smiled and put up a single finger as to tell us to be quiet, suddenly we heard a slight shift in sound. "Look out!" Eliza yelled from in seats, Looking up we saw the giant red curtains falling at an alarming speed. Next thing I saw was the man In front of us push George into our small group causing us to all stumble backward just as the curtains fell with an alarming 'thud'. We look to see if we could find a way to get around the curtains, sadly to no avail. "UGH!" Washington Growled in frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short, SBAC( a part of our finals) is around the corner once again! I've been fighting to find a way to add Lin into the story, I Finally found a way, but sadly Ran out of Ideas afterward!


	5. Writers block, any ideas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers block, help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, any ideas

Ok guys, I Know i haven't updated in forever, and for that i'm truly sorry! Sadly, we all have writers block, you know the story goes well for so long, and than suddenly you get to the good part and your brain goes "... Uh Idk". So I'm reaching out to ask you guys for help! 

So if you wanna help give me ideas go ahead, Um but not here, If you don't know i have a wattpad and if you wanna give me ideas here's the link. Just message me on the conversations tab!

https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sad-Ferret

So ya, thats all, so have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Update next week


End file.
